Expectations
by PraticallyCharmed
Summary: They thought we would be gryffindors. One-shot.


**A/N: Aloha, follow readers this is my first harry potter: next generation story. A few things I need to point out. In this one-shot Roxanne is the same age as Albus, Scorpius which is twelve. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Comment tell me what you think. Mahalo :D**

* * *

We were going to be sorted.

I glaze to my left. "Don't be nervous Albus"

Albus had blue eyes and Uncle Harry's untidy black hair. He didn't brush it this morning. His pale skin was now as white as paper and he was fidgeting.

He rolled his eyes and continued to fidget. "Take your own advice Rox,"

I stopped scratching the red nail polish off my nails. Ma did for me this morning but green and yellow were my favorite colors. Red was my least favorite.

"If you stop fidgeting, I will" Turning my head back to the front of the main hall. We miss the hat singing.

He stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone"

"Yeah plus it would suck to be put in Slytherin-"

"No it wouldn't"

Albus got defensive easily but he know I hated being interrupted.

Clicking my tongue. I continued."It would, everyone treats the Slytherins like their the plague, Fred says the other houses act is if they don't exist...even some of the teachers dismiss they're opinions"

Someone laughed dryly. I looked behind us to see Scorpius Malfoy, blonde hair silk back and grey eyes stuck in a book. That was soon tucked into his pocket.

"That's not surprising, I bet it was allot worst before it was rebuilt" Scorpius said looking up at me. Then smirked.

"Slytherins are not for the faint hearten, so don't worry Potter you won't be put in my house"

Albus chuckled. "We haven't even been Sorted and your claiming Slytherin as your house"

"Talk about big ego," I shook my head.

"Maybe we could talk about yours," He winked. I laughed and Albus folded his arms and glared at Scorpius.

Albus never could take a joke. Always so serious.

"Why do you want to be a Slytherin?" Albus asked.

Scorpius gray eyes lit with amusement. "Other then make my parents proud, something has to change this year"

"I want to make a change," Scorpius added.

I wonder. "Is it good or bad change?"

"It depends on what side your looking from."

Albus nodded. Then Scorpius name was called and we watch Professor Longbottom place the sorting hat on his head.

Professor Longbottom was the youngest and the most attractive teacher here. It was hard not to focus on anything else but what he says.

"Slytherin!" It shouted. And no one was surprised, most of the Slytherins clapped. Scorpius had a straight face and he sat down at Slytherin table.

"I don't care what house I'm in anymore," Albus finally said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because any house I'm in is going to be a great house with me in it," Albus explained and smiled at me.

"Is that so Al," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm going to make a positive impact,"

I smiled. "I know, your a persistent annoy cousin"

Albus name was called.

He kissed my cheek. "Love you too cousin, maybe we'll be in the same house"

Albus walked up to the chair and the hat was placed on his head. He looked confident almost as much as Scorpius did.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled. It was silent and everyone had a surprised look on their face. Albus started laughing and I did too.

There was tension in the air as he went to take a seat next to Scorpius, who looked dumbstruck.

Everyone was staring at me as I clapped alone.

People and their exceptions of us,Weasleys and Potters. "Good luck Cousin, your going to need it"

They called me up soon after.

This was the moment of truth. I took a seat in the chair and the hat was placed on my head.

You and Your cousin have interesting minds. The black sheeps of the family.

"I guess you can say that"

Your not scared about hearing my voice inside your head.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell"

Yes. I just wanted to hear your response.

"Did it help you to figure out what house I'm in"

Yes, your going to be the first Weasley in that house too.

"Are talking you ab-"

"Ravenclaw!" It shouted. And like Albus silence, looks of shock and but my brother Fred did stand up and clap, the rest of our family was silent.

My brother and I were mixed with black and white, we both had light brown skin and freckles, and thick black curly hair. That's were our similarities stop.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and after everyone was sorted the food appeared in front of each households table.

I grabbed a plate a few fruits, salad and fish. Being the only vegetarian in the family, this amount of food was like heaven.

After I got my food, I got up and everyone watched as I walked over to the Slytherin Table. Then sat next Albus and in front Scorpius.

There was a few gasp, and questions start flying in the air.

"What does she think she doing?"

"This crazy,"

"Fred get your sister!" I heard someone yell probably James.

Albus shook his head.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Is this against the rules?"

"Nope, Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about it when she was listing off rules"

Albus nodded. "Trust me she would remember, then find a way to bind it like always"

I elbow him in the stomach. "You never complain about it, when I get us out of trouble"

"Because your the one who got us into trouble in the first place," Albus said throwing up his hands.

Scorpius was laughing at us. We continued to talk and laugh, and a few people couldn't stop staring at us.

One things for sure. This year is going to be legendary.


End file.
